1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image editing device, a moving image editing method, and a moving image editing program, and more particularly, to a technique that edits plural moving images which are simultaneously captured using plural cameras to create one moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a moving image editing device disclosed in JP1993-183862 (JP-H5-183862) is known as a moving image editing device that is intended to enhance efficiency of an editing operation.
The moving image editing device disclosed in JP1993-183862 (JP-H5-183862) includes storage means for storing plural moving images which are sequentially input, detection means for detecting a scene-switched image using the plural moving images stored in the storage means, and moving image index information creating means for creating images detected by the detection means as moving image index information. Thus, although a user does not view all moving images, it is possible to approximately recognize details of a series of moving images using the moving index information. Further, it is possible to save efforts for retrieving a scene-switched image among moving images, and to improve efficiency of an operation such as a segmentation process, a processing conversion process, or an indexing process of moving images.
Further, JP2009-303244A discloses a technique that performs image composition called “ultra wide angle photo composition”, “noise removal”, and “dynamic range magnification” using plural images. The “ultra wide angle photo composition” refers to an image composition process of composing photos (images) which are dividedly captured into a single natural photo without a seam, which corresponds to a panorama image composition process, the “noise removal” refers to an image composition process of overlapping photos which are consecutively captured, having the same composition, to remove a noise, and the “dynamic range magnification” refers to an image composition process of composing two photos obtained by capturing objects having a severe lightness difference at different exposures to create a photo having a wide dynamic range without blown out highlights or crushed shadows. These processes are already known.
Furthermore, the image compositing device disclosed in JP2009-303244A extracts plural images necessary for composition based on attachment data (“camera information”, “imaging date and time”, “lens information”, “exposure information”, “lens focal distance”, and the like) of image files which are composing sources, generates a composite image (a panorama image, or the like) from the extracted plural images, and adds the attachment data of the image files which are the composing sources to a file of the generated composite image (a composite image file).
JP2011-259365A discloses a camera system capable of selecting a desired video from videos from plural camera devices.
The camera system disclosed in JP2011-259365A includes plural camera devices that packetize video signals obtained through imaging for output, and a relay device that is connected to the plural camera devices and relays video signals transmitted from the plural camera devices, in which the relay device includes a receiver unit that receives respective video signals which are synchronized between the plural camera devices based on synchronization signals, and a switch unit that selects a video signal corresponding to an instruction input from the packetized video signals which are output from the plural camera devices according to an instruction from a switch and selection controller.
In addition, according to a disclosure of JP2009-303244A, video data from the plural camera devices is composed into one screen, and then, the result is output to a monitor. Thus, it is possible for a user to visually recognize videos of the plural camera devices, and to select a desired video from the videos on the monitor.